Dismissive Explanations
by GraeLiars
Summary: An extremely bored Rex seeks out Holiday for distraction, only to find the good doctor busy patching up Six's mysterious injuries.  "What happened to you - get attacked by an animal?"  "Something like that." T for implied situations.


_Hello again! _

_This is the happier ending I promised! Hope you all enjoy. Please review - I love to hear what you all think.__ Any help would be much appreciated. _(While I'm on the subject, thanks to all who have reviewed __Arguing_ _and __Memories and Ghosts_ - _you give me the confidence to keep writing_)_.__

_Oh, and I know Six is OOC towards the end, but I figure he gets a little _unguarded _in certain situations. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Dismissive Explanations<strong>

Rex was bored.

Noah had some family vacation or something that Rex wasn't allowed to go on because White Knight was not going to let him go without Six. Rex had approached Six about the topic, but he wouldn't go. Six claimed it was too bigger risk to travel so far away from headquarters. If there were an attack of some kind that he and Rex were required for, too much time would be wasted trying to track the two of them down and get them to the required destination.

Rex had tried to counter his argument – saying that an attack might occur where Noah and is family were holidaying, therefore Rex would be needed there anyway.

Six had told him the circumstances were highly unlikely.

Rex tried to argue that the completely random tendencies of Evo outbreaks suggested that any place was either as likely or unlikely to have an accident as any other. Therefore, Noah's holiday spot was just as likely to come under attack as the nearest city to Providence headquarters was.

Six had looked him in the eye (presumably, it was impossible to tell with his damn glasses) and told him bitingly that the answer was No – _and that's final_.

Rex had sulked a bit, returning to his room to complain to Bobo for hours. They had both decided that Six was acting particularly standoffish about the subject. And the only person that seemed to be able to talk Six into or out of things without it being a direct order was Holiday. So Rex tried to convince her to convince Six.

However Holiday, much to his amazement, agreed with Six wholeheartedly, saying that, in the case of an emergency, it was better for Rex to be here at Providence. She also made some comment about his biometric readings – saying that they'd been a little _off_ lately (odd, considering that Rex hadn't felt any different) and that she thought it best if he stayed on base so she could keep a close eye on him. He'd told her she could keep her hands on him too, but she didn't seem to think that was necessary.

So Rex had wondered the base aimlessly, spending some time with Cesar when he wasn't busy blowing something up, and the rest of the time with Bobo as he beat random Providence agents at poker.

That was three days ago. And in three days there hadn't been one single emergency that had required his assistance. It seemed the even the nanites had decided to take a vacation, leaving Rex to be bored and alone for another week and a half before Noah got back.

He really couldn't handle this. He'd been seeing less and less of Six as of late (another strange circumstance) outside of training, and even in training he seemed more laid back and less demanding. Rex had the sneaking suspicion that it was Six's way of making it up to him – he wasn't allowed to go on a vacation with Noah, but he was allowed to go a little easier in training. However outside of training, Rex had been left to himself for entertainment, which of course meant flying aimlessly around the Petting Zoo avoiding certain giant bunnies, and pulling pranks on unsuspecting Providence agents.

But in three days there was only so much of flying around the Petting Zoo and playing pranks on unsuspecting agents he could do (and, considering he'd been playing pranks constantly for three days now, the agents were becoming more aware of him and had foiled his plans a few times). He couldn't even sleep he was so bored. So Rex decided, seeing as he couldn't go on Noah's holiday, he'd go and visit _his_ Holiday. He knew it was 3am, but he also knew that Holiday worked crazy hours so she'd probably be in her lab, so he set off to proposition her yet again.

When he arrived, Rex was a little surprised to find the room almost entirely in darkness. He would have thought it empty had he not seen the yellow of Holiday's shirt far away in the corner of the room. Rex held the wall, silently commanding his nanites to turn up the lights.

When light filled the room, he was stunned by what he saw – Holiday was standing by the examination table dressed…_differently._ Her hair was down (and, from what he could see, unbrushed), her skirt was crinkled and sitting a little off-center, and her shirt was partially untucked. He also noted that she wasn't wearing her lab coat – it was hanging loosely over the back of her computer chair. And sitting on the examination table, back facing him, was Agent Six.

Correction – sitting on the examination table, back facing him, was a _shirtless_ Agent Six.

And he was injured.

Down his back were sufficiently deep scratches, trailing from his shoulder blades down to the middle of his back. They weren't bleeding, and had never been deep enough to cause blood to spill from them, but they looked tender nonetheless.

Six didn't make any identifiable movement to signify he had registered Rex enter the room (although that hardly meant he hadn't noticed – the man _was_ a ninja after all), but Holiday's eyes shot up when the lights had come on to see him walking quickly through the door towards were she stood.

"Rex!" she said, sounding and looking surprised, "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Came to see my favourite Doctor," he shrugged and smiled in what he hoped was a flirtatious way, "Thought you might need some male company."

Holiday didn't laugh or smile empathetically like usual – she simply stiffened a little a forced a smile before looking back to Six who had apparently muttered something to her. She gave him a look that Rex recognized well – it was the '_do not finish that sentence'_ face. He'd received it many times.

Rex continued forward, focusing his attentions now on his nanny.

"Whoa Six!" Rex called from behind them, the Agent's back immediately tensing, "What happened to you?"

Six looked at him as Rex pulled up beside Doctor Holiday to stand in front of him.

"Nothing," Six replied turning back to face Doctor Holiday though kept his words directed at Rex, "Go to bed."

"Seriously!" Rex exclaimed, rushing forward to get a closer look at his injuries, "You get attacked by an animal or something?"

Rex walked around the examination table to get a closer look at his back despite Six's shifting trying to shield as much of the scratches as possible.

"Something like that," Six responded to the kid's question, glancing at Holiday momentarily who was now rifling through her instruments with her back to them.

"Wait!" he stood back and looked his mentor in the eye, arms crossed, "You didn't get to go out and on a mission, did you? Because if you did and you didn't take me with you after three days of _nothing_ than…"

"Rex," he interrupted Rex's rant, "It didn't occur off-sight."

"Then what was it? Something with claws by the look of it!" Rex caught a glimpse of a bruise forming on the side of Six's neck – clear teeth marks indented in the raw skin, "And…did it bite you! Holy crap!"

Holiday cleared her throat loudly to gain their attention. She straightened her shirt (which she had tucked in since Rex arrived) and looked to Rex, her gaze as professional as ever.

"Rex, I really need you to leave while I patch up Six."

"Why does he even need to be patched up?" Rex badgered – he knew Holiday would cave eventually. To his great surprise, it was Six who intervened.

"Late night training in the Petting Zoo," he said stoically, "The bunnies have gotten bigger."

Rex visibly stiffened at the mention of the bunnies and asked no further questions on the matter.

"So, what plans have you guys got after you fix Six?" he asked, leaning against the edge of the examination table.

"Going to bed," Six answered without missing a beat, "Like you should be."

Holiday turned away again to search through her draws for something to mend Six's wounds.

"I'm too _bored_ to sleep," he complaining, crossing his arms and looking at Six.

"That doesn't make sense," he countered.

"It makes perfect sense," Rex explained, playing with the edge of the cloth on the examination table, "I'm not tired because I haven't been doing anything. I'm sure I'd be tired if I was on vacation with Noah…"

"Don't start," Six gave one warning and one warning only. Rex knew too well not to push his luck, so he simply sulked a bit before directing his attentions to Holiday, who still wasn't facing them.

"So Holiday…"

"Rex, seriously," she turned to face him, clearly edgier than usual, "I need to patch up Six and its difficult with you interfering like this. Do you have a question you need to ask or are you just here to relieve boredom?"

"Boredom," Rex conceded, shuffling his feet uncomfortably – he didn't like it when Holiday was angry with him.

"Well how about you do that physics homework I set you two weeks ago that you _still_ haven't submitted?" she at least said that with a smile, playing with her hair and adjusting it so more fell over the front of her shoulders.

"That will _definitely_ put me to sleep," he moaned.

"Good – sleep is good," Six interjected again, his voice cold and flat as usual.

Rex got the distinct impression that neither of them wanted him there. Once convinced he wasn't going to have neither any fun with either Holiday nor Six – he'd never noticed how grumpy they were in the morning – he decided to go and get a head start on breakfast.

As he was walking towards the door to commented offhandedly over his shoulder.

"I'll leave the lights on Doc," he called as he disappeared into the corridor, "It might help you patch up Six."

The door hissed shut behind him, leaving Six and Holiday in silence.

* * *

><p>Holiday hung her head and placed a hand over her eyes once the teen had finally left her lab. She lifted her head and looked up at Six. Her cheeks were flushed – clearly she was blushing rather violently.<p>

"Well," Six said in his normal emotionless voice, "That was awkward."

"That was so embarrassing," she said shaking her head, "What was he doing wandering in here at 3am!"

"Could have been worse," Six shrugged, a ghost of a smile on his lips, as he gave her a knowing glance "He could have come in at 2:30."

"Don't even joke about that!" she said incredulously, "The poor boy would have been traumatized."

"I think the correct term is 'jealous'," Six said, a smirk now finding its place across his features. Holiday couldn't help but smile – when Six actually did joke about something, she found his warped sense of humor was hilarious.

"Still," she looked at the marks on his neck and shoulders, running her fingers over them lightly, "I can't believe he thought it was an animal."

"He was somewhat correct," Six murmured again, watching her with that same smirk across his face.

"That's not funny," she chided before turning her attention to the marks on his back – those scratches were quite deep weren't they?

"An animal – with _claws_," she repeated, running her fingers lightly over the marks and feeling the muscles beneath them ignite with goose-bumps. Six let out a dark, almost conniving chuckle as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her a little closer to him.

"Well you do tend to get a little aggressive," he said with that same smirk, his lips lingering dangerously close to her neck as his hands snaked around to her lower back.

"I'm sorry," she said, softly running her fingers over the mark she had left on his neck, "I really don't realize when it's happening…"

"That's ok," he smiled darkly as he leaned a little closer, pressing his lips to her neck so softly they barely touched, "I like it."

She smiled and closed her eyes momentarily when he kissed her neck again, this time a little harder, as his tongue darted across a not-so-little mark he had left just below her ear, which had thankfully been hidden by her hair when Rex arrived.

"It's not my fault," she defended softly, her arms wrapping around his neck as she shuffled a little closer so that she was standing between his legs, her chest pressed against his own, "If you didn't do that _thing_ with your hips then I wouldn't react that way."

Six pulled back and raised an eyebrow as he started moving his hands subtly in small circles, sending shivers down her spine.

"Six…" she murmured in warning (though it sounded suspiciously like a moan) as she closed her eyes again and leant a little closer to him, her fingers starting to play with the small amount of hair at the nape of his neck. When his fingers started to wander a little lower and pull her dangerously close to his hips she forced herself to snap out of it.

"Six," she said more sternly, distancing herself from him slightly, though still close enough for them to have a hold of one another, "We can't do this here."

He raised an eyebrow.

"We can't do this here _again_," she elaborated, "If Rex, or anyone else for that matter, had come in any earlier we would have had a lot of explaining to do."

She saw his eyes flash momentarily to his katanas laid carefully on the bench next to Holiday's microscope.

"No," she said firmly, "Not _that_ kind of explaining."

"Right," he concurred, pulling her closer again, "So no doing this _here_…"

She smiled at his implication and slid her hands from behind his neck down onto his chest.

"I have an emergency med kit in my room," she said softly, "I'm sure it would be sufficient to patch up these wounds."

Six smiled – actually _smiled_ – and took her hands in his own.

"Lead the way Doctor."

* * *

><p><em>Not my best but hey, I don't do 'funnyhappy' very well. I hope the T rating was enough - nothing really _happened_ it was just _implied_...let me know if the rating should be changed and I will attend to it._

_Anywho, Please review_ :)


End file.
